the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 528
NeS1 Post 528 has Gebohq the Writer welcome the new Writer, Randy the Writer, to the Story. In the Writers' Realm the Writers are gathered around the television that now has a remote control attached via a cable to the box. At that point Antestarr the Writer goes into the bathroom, which indicates the previous post NeS1 Post 527, and then leaves. Gebohq the Writer asks the 'new guy' what to do next and he suggests they go all in but Gebohq the Writer says they tried that and upset the neighbours. In the TV Land the heroes are breathing now thanks to Krig getting the breathing masks in NeS1 Post 252 and they wonder how they lived so long without them. Semievil appears to be in danger but the heroes are interrupted by an angry 'censor woman' who objects to the word 'cockpit'. When the Narrator accuses her of having the dirty mind, she sulks off. Losien suddenly reappears, wearing a sexy spacesuit, but is quickly caught by Dart Wader. The villain orders Semievil to drop his lightsabre and Semievil reluctantly agrees. As he throws it it hits a switch on the wall, which opens up the floor beneath everyone and they all plunge into the darkness below. Post (NSP: Hey, another writer! yay! I and all the others welcome you. *outside voice: run while you still can!* Hush you! Anyways, time for my post I suppose...) *As the other writers sit around their TV made in the 80's (with the remote attached to the TV that had a knob on it, or rather, would have one if it wasn't any other than the holy hand remote, lost within TV land itself...oh right, back to the story and off the tangent) *clears thoat* As I was saying, as the other writers sat around the TV, thinking of a way to take back control of the story, a paradox within itself, for several reasons, most importantly that they would be too lazy to think of ideas for the story, and also...oops, trailing off again. AS they were sitting-around-the-TV trying to-think-of-a-way-to-get-the-remote-back *deep breath*, Antestarr walked out of the bathroom and started heading for the door.* Geb the writer: Hey Ante, whereya goin'? Ante the writer: *mumbling* Responsibilities...screw...*trails off* Geb the writer: Uh..ok then. Don't be too long. *turns to the other writers* So what are we all gonna do then? Got any ideas, uhh... *forgets his name* ..new guy? New guy: Charge in with both barrels a'blastin'? Geb the writer: Tried that already. We just ended up upsetting the neighbors and hurting our heads on the walls. New guy: Oh... *Meanwhil-est, back at the bat caveBatcave article, Wikipedia.--er, battle scene on the Death StarDeath Star article, Wikipedia....* Maybe: *gasping for air* I can't believe I almost died out there. Ante: I'm still wondering how we survived so long out there. Geb: In the realm of comedy, such cartoon effects come in handy. Ante: Ah, that's nice to know. Does that mean I have a giant shvowstoohkar? Maybe: I'd rather not find out thank-you-very-much! Krig: Krig worry about Semi Geb: Oh crap! Sem's out there, and with no protection! Ante: Should we be worried? I didn't see any whores out there. Otter: Oh! No need to worry guys, look! *As the group stared outside the cockpit--* Random angry censor-woman: Honestly! First all those obscene jokes and now you had to mention the cockpit! Um...what would you call it? Censor woman: Well, I don't know..but-- ''Someone has a dirty mind...'' *The censor woman discreetly walks off screen.* *Anyways, as the group looked outside the windshield of the Millennium Falcon Millenium FalconMillennium Falcon Millennium Falcon article, Wikipedia., they saw Dart Wader standing with his psychadelic lightsaber ready and his lampshade firmly placed on his head. Next to him, they saw Semievil's figure, covered in glorious duct tape, looking like some futuristic knight. And they also saw Losien running to him, clad in a tight, sexy spacesuit.* Losien: Oh, it's my knight in shining armor! Sem: Fool! Don't get any close-- *Dart Wader, as if remembering a cue, grabs Losien as she runs past him.* Dart: Hahaha! Now yeu muhst nwot hawrm me, or welse she whill get it! Sem: Aww man! You're no fun! I wanted a Lightsaber saberLightsaber Lightsaber article, Wikipedia. fight too! *Sem, in fustration, deactivates his lightsaber and tosses it carelessly. The lightsaber handle hits a lever a short distance away, with a label on it marked "open". As the lever was switched, the floor beneath Sem, Dart Wader, Losien, and teh Millenuim Falcon dropped below them.* Sem: Oopsie. *Everybody falls into the inky blackness, and all that is heard is a fading "Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaap"* Where will they find themselves in when they reach the bottom? Death, another strange and unusual place, or perhaps a commercial ad? Who knows (guess you figured that much already), so stay tuned then! Please? References External References '' Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post